


ruby really needs to shut her mouth sometimes

by iwillwalk500miles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Drawing, F/F, First Meetings, Nudity, because wow naked girl, honestly it doesn't go into a lot of specifics but still, nothing really happens but i rated it m just in case, ruby is like 'i am looking respectfully'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillwalk500miles/pseuds/iwillwalk500miles
Summary: Nudity wasn’t exactly a huge surprise to her anymore. It’s flustering enough, sure, but in order to succeed in her figure drawing classes she had to carefully tuck away any of her embarrassment and focus on the task at hand. That didn’t mean it waseasyexactly, but she’d gotten alotbetter than before. Not to mention that her art was improving too! Which shouldn’t have been a surprise considering she was taking classes but still, it was a nice feeling.Ruby was absolutely positive that even though she had the occasional shock of seeing people naked, nothing could make her lose her focus.And she was right!(For the most part, at least.)Or;Ruby takes a figure drawing class and Weiss is the model.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 40
Kudos: 239





	ruby really needs to shut her mouth sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a tiny request on tumblr, can i get an f in the chat for me

Nudity wasn’t exactly a huge surprise to her anymore. It’s flustering enough, sure, but in order to succeed in her figure drawing classes she had to carefully tuck away any of her embarrassment and focus on the task at hand. That didn’t mean it was _easy_ exactly, but she’d gotten a _lot_ better than before. Not to mention that her art was improving too! Which shouldn’t have been a surprise considering she was taking classes but still, it was a nice feeling.

Ruby was absolutely positive that even though she had the occasional shock of seeing people naked, nothing could make her lose her focus. 

And she was right!

(For the most part, at least.)

 _Ah._ Ruby thought. _This one is really really pretty._

Which, _okay_ , it wasn’t like there had _never_ been any pretty models that they had to draw—one person shouldn’t have made her take pause. Professionalism was key, she knew, and to act in any way that wasn’t professional would make her feel really bad so she should just focus on drawing and not on the person so much. Which was a little hard, considering the person was what she was drawing, and that usually meant paying attention to them.

She took a breath and forced herself to fall into a rhythm. She’d draw what she saw the best, the curve of her shoulder and the bend of her arm, the sharpness of her collarbones and the skin that led down to her chest, the way her neck stretched to the side—making it so that Ruby could only see a small portion of her face, mostly the defined line of her jaw. She had freckles, Ruby noted, lots of them actually—faint marks across her cheeks and shoulders. She paused, her shoulders were actually very well defined, she’d have to fix her drawing a little.

Then there was her hair, unlike anything that Ruby had ever seen before. It was _white_ , like the color of freshly powdered snow—bright enough to make Ruby’s eyes hurt a little bit. It fell down her shoulders and back in perfect waves, contrasting against her already pale skin. It looked soft too, like any moment they'd begin to float upward and take the shape of clouds, floating off into the sky taking the model with it. Almost like she was some sort of divine entity, made for snow and clouds and the season of winter, almost like she wasn't meant to just be sitting there in some sort of figure drawing class.

_Where was her crown, and why had it disappeared?_

Her hair was really pretty, so she took great care in making it come out right. (Even though she was supposed to be focusing on how she was positioned.)

She was beautiful, actually. There was enough of an allure to her to make Ruby feel like time was slowing down—her head turning to mush as she carefully filled out the lines and curves of her body. A sigh escaping her mouth as she carefully shaded what needed to be shaded and drew what needed to be drawn. Something in her chest stirred, embarrassment and an odd sort of pull toward the model, and she felt altogether more terrible for feeling anything less than professionalism.

Ruby took another breath, ignoring the burning in her cheeks, and managed to fall into her usual pattern, only breaking her haze to scowl lightly at the guy next to her who was making the most annoying noises with his pencil. He shot her a sheepish sort of look, adjusting his pencil a little, and the room went back to it’s regularly scheduled scratching of paper instead of whatever he’d been doing.

Ruby pouted a little when she noticed the shading was a little off, and hastily tried to fix it. Smiling in triumph she rubbed at her cheek, not noticing the lead stains on her hands that transferred to her face, and then decided to try and draw the model’s legs. She had more luck with them, crossed and extended as they were—muscled in a way that reminded Ruby of a dancer. _Maybe she liked dancing_ , Ruby thought to herself, and then disregarded the thought entirely to focus back on the drawing.

In the end it was only a class, right?

(Even if when she finally got home she couldn’t really _look_ at her sketches without feeling like her face was burning.)

A week passed before she saw the model again, though it was not in the classroom like she may have expected. Ruby had liked the pictures she’d drawn well enough, but hadn’t really thought much about them or the model. She had other classes to go to after all, and she’d been too busy dying to really think about anything other than the fact that she had homework to do.

Her sister, taking it upon herself to cheer her up a bit, decided on a spontaneous trip to one of Ruby’s favorite cafes. (They occasionally gave out free cookies so Ruby was essentially bewitched by them.)

She’s sipping her hot chocolate (because she’s not in the mood for coffee and hot chocolate is wonderful) when she sees her. It doesn’t click at first, the only thing going through her mind, “ _H_ _er hair is beautiful—”_ And then it hits her like a pile of bricks to the face, and her cheeks flush something awful.

“Oh my God I’ve seen her naked before.” Ruby blurted out, the words too loud for the quiet little cafe.

The model goes still, and before she can turn around and look, Ruby's attention is pulled away, Yang grasping her by the shoulders and shaking her frantically as though she was trying to rattle out the buffoonery inside her.

“Any _louder_ , Casanova?” Yang hissed out, her eyes wide, hands squeezing her shoulders a tad too tightly. “Also, what the _fuck_ —”

Ruby felt as though she might be overheating, struggling to protest and shoving away her sister. “Not like _that,_ it was figure drawing class, Yang, _figure drawing class_ —”

“Christ, you scared the shit out of me.” Yang leaned back into her chair, shoulders sagging. “For a second I thought my ittle wittle baby sister was actually getting some.” She shivered in disgust, wrapping her arms around herself and pretending to gag.

Ruby stared for a moment, before allowing her forehead to slam against the table. “Never speak to me ever again.” She groaned, voice muffled.

“Oh shit, I think she overheard you.” Yang said, the laugh that came out of her mouth was a tad nervous.

“What?” Ruby asked, turning her head so her cheek stayed smushed against the table. Yang was right, the model was walking over, arms crossed around her chest and her brows furrowed in an expression of pure frustration. 

“She’s coming this way, and she looks murderous.” Her sister said, pointing out the obvious in a way that Ruby did not at all appreciate. 

“ _Yang—_ ” She started to whine, but Yang was already hurrying to her feet.

“By Rabies! Have fun!”

Ruby’s head snapped all the way up as she reached out desperately for her sister, “ _No-_!” She blinked, “Wait I thought I told you to stop calling me that—”

But Yang had already slipped past the model and out the door, not caring that she had left Ruby to someone who was as obviously furious as she was beautiful, and that she had called her _‘Rabies’_ loud enough for everyone in the cafe to hear.

“Excuse me.” Was snarled out of her mouth, and Ruby felt sheer panic straighten her spine.

She lifted her hands, waving them around apologetically as she tired to soothe the burning in her cheeks. “Oh my _goodness_ I am so sorry—”

The woman crossed her arms, looking down at Ruby with a distinctly unimpressed look on her face. It was kind of unfair that even though she looked like she was about to stab Ruby to death she was still mind numbingly attractive. “Right, that’s all well and good, but that doesn’t change the fact that you quite loudly insinuated something less than honorable—”

“Seriously I am literally _so sorry_ , is there a way I can make this better somehow? Like I can totally apologize more if you want—”

“Just shut your mouth for a moment.” The woman hissed out, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Ruby shut her mouth obediently, awkwardly twitching in her seat.

The woman stared down at her, mouth pulled into a hard line as she looked her up and down. She sighed, moving to sit down in the seat across from her. “I want to yell at you but I want to drink my coffee more.” She said flatly.

Ruby laughed nervously, smiling sheepishly, but keeping her mouth otherwise shut. She averted her gaze, not being able to quite keep eye contact with a person who looked like they could completely obliterate her with one glance. Normally Ruby might consider fighting back, being a little less of a pushover, but this was sort of her fault—considering the fact that she had blurted out that she had seen her _naked_ before.

“So.” The woman began. “If I’m going to be properly despising you I’m going to need your name.”

“Uh.” She began. “I’m Ruby, Ruby Rose.”

“Weiss Schnee.” Weiss greeted. “I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you but that would be a lie.”

“Yeah I guess that’s fair.” Ruby said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck as she fought the urge to release nervous laughter and averted her gaze.

Weiss sighed, and Ruby looked up to see that she was leaning back in the chair, her brow furrowed. A sigh escaped her mouth. “I feel like I should apologize for shouting.”

“I think I should be the one to do that.” Ruby said, “I mean... it was kinda short sighted of me to just blurt out something like that.”

“It was.” Weiss agreed, blowing a little on her coffee cup before taking a small sip. “It’s not as though modeling for those classes is shameful, but I think I’d rather not have it snuck up on me.”

Ruby twitched nervously again. “Can I buy you a coffee, to apologize?”

Weiss rose a brow, tilting her head toward the cup she was still quite obviously holding.

“I just meant...” Ruby flushed, crossing her arms and turning away. “Maybe a cookie or something instead.” She fought the urge to pull her hood on top of her head. “I didn’t think you’d stick around after yelling at me and I thought what’s better than apology coffee? Or apology cookies? Or just apology _anything_ really—”

“Fine.” Weiss sighed, “Though, perhaps another time—I do have somewhere to be.”

“Another time?” Ruby squeaked.

A single raised eyebrow was her response. “You _do_ want to make it up to me, don’t you?” Her lips seemed to curve into a smirk, and Ruby felt something in her stomach drop.

“Ah, uh! I mean—” She stuttered, hyper aware of the fact that throughout the entire conversation her face hadn’t once stopped blushing. “Of course!” She finally managed out.

“Good.” Weiss nodded, and reached into her purse to pull out a notepad and pen. “Call me.”

“Okay.” Ruby’s voice cracked.

“Okay.” Weiss repeated, obviously amused, “See you soon, Ruby Rose.” And then she was getting up and walking away.

Ruby stared, jaw agape, only to jump away at the sudden banging outside the cafe window. 

There, Yang stood, grinning wide with her thumbs up. “ _Good job_!” She shouted through the glass. “ _Rabies got a girl’s number! Rabies is gonna get some—_ ” She gagged a little, “ _Wait that’s literally so gross, Rabies make sure you make another bad impression_.”

Even though her voice was slightly muffled, Ruby had still heard every word, and if the unimpressed glare on Weiss’ face outside the cafe meant anything, it probably meant she had heard too. Ruby groaned, smacking her head against the table as she tried not to combust.

So much for _‘in the end it was only a class.’_

**Author's Note:**

> i really did make ruby wax poetic about the way weiss looks, huh? seems kinda gay to me


End file.
